Hand trucks, sometimes referred to as dollies, come in a variety of shapes and sizes. One of the most common hand truck configurations is a generally L-shaped dolly with vertically extending handles, a base platform and wheels at opposite sides of the base platform. Objects may be seated on the base platform and lifted off the ground by tilting the handles backward toward the operator, acting as a lever. The hand truck may then be pulled or pushed around with the center of gravity of the objects over the wheels.
It is known to connect hand trucks to various other devices to help transport the hand truck. For example, a hand truck holder apparatus has been provided for releasably securing a hand truck to a vehicle bumper. However, it can be difficult or time-consuming to release such hand trucks. Accordingly, other lock and release mechanisms are desired.